


Three of Swords, Reversed

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Rebuilding a friendship





	Three of Swords, Reversed

**Three of Swords, Reversed: Releasing pain. Optimism. Forgiveness.**

 

They’ve been doing the ‘let’s be friends’ thing for about two weeks, and it’s been going well. They text back and forth all the time, sharing bits of their days and generally just enjoying the fact that they’re talking again.

Seth opens a text from Kenny as he and Roman are arriving at the restaurant the group of them picked for lunch and cracks up. There is a photo of Kenny, Matt and Nick holding up a sign that says ‘Please don’t kill us, Roman!’ He shows it to Roman, who just shakes his head and facepalms. They find Finn and the guys, and gather around a table.

“I’ll let them live… for now.”

 

Seth texts back _He says he’ll let you live._ That is quickly followed by _The fuck did you do to your hair?_

 

_Extensions. Got them out this morning. Tweaked the color, too._

 

_Long way from the crazy blond curls._

 

_Yes, but so much better with the character._

 

_Shouldn’t you be in bed?_

 

_I am in bed._

 

_Shouldn’t you be asleep?_

 

_I haven’t talked to you for almost four years. I can sleep any time._

 

_I’m not going anywhere, Ty._

 

_You’re still the only person who can get away with that_

 

_Good._

 

_What are you doing?_

 

_Ordering lunch. I’m with Finn, Roman, Dean, and Corey._ “Guys, scoot over here around me,” Seth directs, and when they do, he snaps a selfie. He and Finn are smiling, Roman is glaring, Dean is flipping the bird, and Corey has his STAY DOWN fists up. Seth sends the picture to Kenny with the caption _Two of us like you._

 

_I’m glad they love you. I’m glad you have them to look out for you._

 

_They’re good guys. They just don’t know you yet._

 

All is quiet from Kenny’s end for a few minutes, then another text comes through.

 

_Can I call you later? I completely understand if you’re not okay with that. I just… I miss you, and I’ve been overcome by this sudden need to hear your voice again._

 

_I’ll text you when I get back to the hotel tonight – but you have to promise me that you’re going to get some sleep._

 

_I promise. Kick some ass tonight. Going to sleep now._

 

Seth gets back to his hotel after the show and texts Kenny as promised. _I’m in my room. Give me ten minutes._

_Is Facetime or Skype or something okay with you?_

_Sure._

 

Seth settles on the bed, hair down, glasses on, comfy in his sleep pants and t-shirt, and opens a bottle of water. He’s nervous about actually talking to Kenny. So far, their rekindling of their friendship has been taking place via text message. They’re taking things slowly. He’s happy, too that he’s gotten Nick, Matt, and Adam back as if nothing ever happened. He’s also managed to acquire Finn’s friend Zack and Zack’s friend Marty, and they both seem like people he’s going to enjoy having in his life.

There is a lot less weirdness with Kenny than he thought there was going to be. He had been afraid that things were going to be awkward, but so far there’s only been easy, uncomplicated friendship, and he’s guessing Kenny’s as grateful for that as he is.

He’s thankful to have Kenny back in his life. He’s missed him more than he ever thought it was possible to miss another human being. He can’t for the life of him figure out why things are so comfortable and so easy between them, not after everything that happened, but he guesses a lot of it has to do with the fact that both of them have done some serious growing up over the last few years. 

He doesn’t have time to worry about the possibility of things being awkward tonight, though, because his phone startles him out of his thoughts. He takes a deep breath, lets it out, and answers. And god, Kenny’s every bit as beautiful as he remembers – and he forces that thought out of his head as quickly as it crept in.

“Hi,” Kenny says, and that megawatt smile that has always absolutely melted Seth spreads across his face like sunshine.

“Hey,” Seth replies, smiling shyly back at him, not making eye contact, and it feels like the first time they met all over again.

Kenny’s gotten rid of the extensions and gone back to the two-tone blond and dark, and Seth itches to reach out and smooth wayward curls back from wide blue eyes. He’s starting to think that maybe he’s in way the hell over his head, but he’s damned if he’s letting Kenny out of his life again. These last few weeks have been the first time since they ended things that he hasn’t had that ache in his heart like a phantom limb, the one he thinks was slowly killing him.

“How was your match?”

“Good. I’ve been teaming with Dean or Finn on house shows lately, so it’s a little easier than doing singles every night.” He takes a sip of water, largely for something to do with his hands, then continues. “You have to be exhausted, though. I’ve been watching your matches.”

“Been busy. I’m used to it. I haven’t been doing as much indy stuff lately, so it’s not as bad as it used to be.”

“Sometimes I miss the indies. Then I remember doing a show one night, driving a hundred miles with you and sleeping like four hours, then having to get up and do radio and meet and greets and sometimes wrestle twice that night… living off of freakin’ Denny’s and Cracker Barrel.”

“Do you remember that time we were at Denny’s at like one in the morning and we lost Adam, only to find out later on that he was in the bathroom with one of the waitresses?” 

“And Kevin was ready to kill him! I remember! We laughed about that all night. You woke me up because you were still giggling about it hours later.”

“I was still giggling because after you went to sleep, Kevin was still bitching at him and I could hear it through the wall. He cut a full blown promo on him, and Adam was cackling like a lunatic the whole time.”

“I was going to get up and move to the other bed because I was so tired, but you wouldn’t turn loose!” Seth laughs, then adds, “and you used to tell me _I_ was the octopus in the relationship.”

“You cling when you sleep! I used to always wake up with you attached to my left side. Always the left.”

“Because I could put my head on your chest. Hearing your heartbeat helped me sleep.”

Kenny’s smile at that lights up his entire face. “You never told me that.”

“You never seemed to mind it. Didn’t figure I needed to.”

“I always slept better that way, too.” 

Their conversation drifts back to work and travel and friends, and both of them lose track of time. Seth is getting drowsy, but he doesn’t want to end the call. 

“Oh, before I forget, we’re going to be in Japan in two months, staying for a couple weeks. We’re going to be in Tokyo for part of it.”

“You’re coming to see me!” 

“You know of any good tour guides?” Seth teases.

“Me! And that wasn’t a question, it was an order. You’re coming to see me!” 

Seth laughs, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see Kenny and his other friends. “Yes, I’m coming to see you.”

“Oh shit, I’m going to be late for my appearance,” Kenny finally notices the time. At least he’d gotten dressed for it before calling Seth. “We’re doing a meet and greet this afternoon and apparently they didn’t tell the damn driver to come up and get me if I wasn’t out there. And it’s almost two in the morning there! You need to sleep.”

“Go,” Seth tells him, still laughing. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Seth puts his phone away and slides down under the covers. As he settles and starts to drift off, he finds himself wishing his head was on Kenny’s chest instead of a hotel pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm screwing with timelines, I know. It would have been way more than four years, but I'm altering the time frame to suit my story, not the story to suit the time frame.


End file.
